The present disclosure relates generally to a component with integral passages and more specifically to an additive manufactured component.
Many aerospace components such as struts, supports, leading edge and trailing edge components form enclosures with apertures therethrough for communication of fluids such as air or fuel. In scenarios where fuel is injected into airflow from an aerospace component, legacy designs typically involve a fuel tube inserted into the aerospace component. Relatively large racetrack orifices and seals are utilized to account for thermal growth differentials between the fuel tubes and vane walls. These orifices expose seals to high temperatures that require relatively high cost seals.